Bending reality
by kaitou44
Summary: Harry Potter is you typical teenager more or less with an atittude to match.Forced to live with a family who ignores him he lives simply for himself but soons finds his 'perfect' world flipped upside down by a boy with silver eyes.Nonmagic, AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Bending reality**

A/N: just a random story I came up with and hoping on continuing it. 

Warnings: The only warnings are some swearing, OOC-ness, and maybe some shounen ai, which means boy/boy relationships. If you don't like, don't read. So don't leave flames regrading this. Also there'll be one OC for story purposes. Not to mention that this is AU and the city mentioned, if haven't guessed already, isn't real.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that harry potter or anything that looks familer. They belong to JK Rowling. The only thing I own is the OC Case Squall (anyone want to guess where I got his last name from?) who's based of Vincent Valentine from the Final Fantasy series.

_**

* * *

**__**Bending reality**_

Chapter 1. Intro

I guess you could say livin' in the somewhat rich part of Spere, Englad is a promising dream to nearly half the students at my school. However for me, Harry Potter, it's the ninth level of hell. Even now that I have to live with the people I'm forced to call my relatives.

My uncle, before we managed to hit the jackpot, worked at a drill-making company called 'Grunnings' and actually made himself useful while my ever 'loving' aunt spoiled my cousin. Now since we hit the big bucks he's pretty much never home. Not that it matter's to me, he could drop dead for all I care. As for my relationship with my aunt..It's pretty much nonexistant. The only time she actually talks to me is to lecture me on how **not** to screw up the Dursleys reputation. Complete with the killer glare and the flying spit. And for my, oh so angelic cousin we have a hate-hate relationship to the point where we're secretly plotting on how to kill each other.

Even though I have these 'wonderful' relatives I came up up with my own way thinking and style. Instead of wearing exspenive clothing like my cousin I wore slightly darker clothing like Hot Topic. And while the others kids in my neighbourhood play mindless sports I tend to take martial arts.

Another differnece between the other's and me is that I go to a public school that people say is dangerous. My relatives, as you probably guessed, were pissed off when I told them that I wanted to go to Northview High. They pretty much though I lost it and told me to shut up and get though my head that I'm going to go to a privet school. Yeah right. Anyway I manage to get them to agree since I threaten blackmail on them.

As far as friends go I have some strange ones. The oldest being Chase Squall, who I tease about secretly bring a vampire. Mostly because when I first met him he reminded me of one with his very pale skin, shiny dark hair and redish-brown eyes that look more red then brown. He's the quiet, mysterious type who keeps mostly to himself, only talks when asked a direct question, feels the need to insult me, and give out advice, and feels little emortions. Also it's proven that he has a bit more energy at night and sunlight makes him sleepy.

Then there's Ron Weasly and Hermione Granger both who I met when I was twelve. Ron being the exact oppersite of Chase seeing how he's loud, talkitive to the point where it's annoying, and a bit obvious when it comes to certain things. He's tall and thin with reddish hair and blue eyes and annoys Chase like crazy.

As for Hermoine; she a girl with bushy brown hair with brown eyes and is academically smart who often get in arguments with Ron.

Other then the occasionally fight, detention, and lecture my life is as exicting as a dim lightball. I always thought my life would be like this. Doing the same thing every freaking day that is until a boy with silver eyes came and turned my 'perfect' world upside down.

* * *

A/N: And there you have it my sad atempt at an AU Harry Potter story. Anyway I hope you liked it and if you do, mind dropping some reveiws? 

Kaitou


	2. 2 the new kid

**Bending reality**

A/N: nothing much happens in this chap. But I like it none the less.

Warnings: see last chapter

Disclaimer: see last chapter

**Bending Reality**

_Chapter 2. The new kid_

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

I'm gonna kill that thing…

_Beep! Beep! Beeeeep!_

I don't why I even keep that damn thing…

Beeeeeeep! 

Ugh…

Beee-

SMASH

I groan and roll onto my back, sighing. Sometimes I have to wonder why I even brother to keep that stupid piece of beeping plastic. Then I decide it's because I don't want to wake up with a slap to the face by my 'thoughtful' aunt. Turning my head to face the beaten up alarm clock I'm surprised it last this long. Most of my alarm clocks only last a month after I got it. Must be one tough alarm clock.

As for my mornings, it goes something like this:

1.Wake up at 7:00.

2.Lay in bed for 20 minutes.

3.Have my aunt barge in at 7:21 screaming at me to get my scarwny ass to school.

4.Take a quick shower, brush teeth, and hair, and get dressed all in a 20 min. time limit.

5.Grab a toast and head out the door at 7:35.

6.Head to the park to meet up with the others.

I swear every freakin' day is the same thing over and over again. Infact the whole entire day is nothing but boring to the point where you just want to shoot yourself to see what would happen. That's why I decided that when I finally turn 18 I'm leaving this place faster then you can say my name.

I arrive at the park a little late today (forgot to get my bookbag) though it doesn't really matter cause the others won't leave without me. Walking over to our little group we all said our hellos.

"Hello Harry, how are you?" Hermione asks me as she looks up from her book. She's always the first one to greet me

"Hey 'mione, I'm okay you?" I reply, calling her by our nickname for her.

"I'm fine" she smiles as she goes back to her book. "Hey mate!" Ron greets me with a large grin like he always does. "Hi Ron" I flash him a quick grin as we all turned to head towards the bus stop.

We were stopped when a slightly chilly voice spoke up from behind us.

"Why where you late?"

We turned around to see chase coolly staring at me, waiting for an answer.

" I forgot my backpack so I had to go get it" I reply back in an equally cold voice.

That's one thing I never got about chase and me. The way we spoke to each other. While I spoke to Ron and 'Mione in a warm voice I talked to chase in a cold one. We always had the habit of sounding mad or emotionless when we talked to each other. Though 'Mione said it's just because chase had always spoken to me in a voice like that since the day I met him so I simply imitated him.

10 minutes later we were walking towards the bus stop in this chilly mid-octurber weather. I hate this cold. I hate it with every fibre of my being. It's not even the get-out-your-scarf kinda cold, oh no it was the bone chiling, teeth chattering, frozen to death as soon as you step out of the house kind of cold. I detest this coldness. If it were up to me, there would only warm weather.

As it would turn out, we were a little late boarding the bus (I walk a little slow, alright?!), which means we are going to miss our first period (insert 'mione freaking out here). It doesn't matter to me because really, who wants to learn math in 8:30 in the frikken morning? I swear if I ever met the guy who decided to put me in math in first I'm going to punch him. Hard.

Second is even worse when you have a psycho bitch as a social studies teacher. It's fun fun fun. I usually don't mind SS since I always had a high mark in it but combine the teacher and classmates…let's just say you want nothing more then tobang your head repeated on your desk. Not only that but I have to sit by this girl who's more hyper then a 2 year old on caffine high. She can talk all day and night to anyone who actually listens and what she talks about is stupid. For example, last week she told me about how she applies her make-up. Yes, her make-up. Why I need to know about her make-up?

This week, she just _had_ to tell me about one of Hagrid's (another good friend of mine) dog, Fluffy. I know who Fluffy is; I've met him. I still have the scars where he bit me. Just don't tell her that. She'll go crazy.

Chase, Ron, and I run up 2 stairways like hells at our heels to get to Social Studies. If we are so much as 1 _second_ late it's death to all. And no I'm not exaggerating. Like I said before my social studies teacher is crazy, psycho, she's the devil in disguse.

Yes she may make Social Studies fun but don't be fooled. When late we have to endure pure torture by her…like now.

_Crash_

We all crashed into the door just as it slamed and locked in our faces. This can only mean one thing…

"Why hello boy's," came a sugery sweet voice from our teacher, " you are I minute and 25 seconds late. Do you not know the classroom preceedures?"

"Come on," Ron growled from beside me, "we were late for the bus. It isn't our fault."

"That's right," I say, backing Ron up, "So let us in already!"

"Oh no no no," she said, shaking her head disappovingly, " it doesn't work that way"

I heard a sigh and turned to see Chase giving the teacher a very annoyed look.

"BUT I will make an exseption since I happen to like you three," she said, an evil smirk forming on her lips, "I'll let you in alright ONLY if one of you tells us one of lesser known secrets and one your friends has to verify it. (1)

We all look at each other then Ron step backwards. I don't think he has any lesser-known secrets. Now it's just chase and me. We silently try to make the other tell. But, as luck would have it, I lost and chase…smirked. Cheating bastard.

"I…squirrels unnerve me" I manage to say though clenched teeth, trying to kill my so called 'friends' with my glare of death, "I get dreams about them…" by now every who could hear me was howling with laughter. Including the teacher. "Is this true Ron, Chase?" she asks laughing. Ron shakes his head grinning and Chase merely smirks.

"Can we enter now?" I growl. If she says anything I'll…

"Yes. Yes you may," she is still giggling away, "but I must say you have quite the secret Harry." Insert killer glare here. The door clicks before it opens showing us a roomful of laughing kids. We stroll in not caring…okay more like I strolled in not caring. If they want laugh let them. I hope they all die anyway.

"Alright, alright," the so-called 'teacher' says, "It's time to get to work so stop laughing now."

Just as she was about to close the door a foor stoped it. Everyoe turned their attention to the almost closed door, waiting for the door to open to reveal the new comer.

* * *

That was when I first met him. The boy who would change everything I knew, break down the wall I built around around myself and literally my world upside down.

I gave him an once-over and labeled him as a 'rich pretty boy' with his slender face and white-blond hair that fall over his silver eyes. He was well dressed with his white button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a pair of clean, black slacks. Why he was wearing this to a public school not a privte one I didn't know but the words "be careful around him" echoed though my mind.

"Hello there, are you Draco?" I heard my Social Studies teacher ask. He gave a short nod and then turned to face the class. That's all it took for our eyes to met for a brief second and for me to get lost in them. I never was a beliver in destiny and love at first sight and I refuse to say what I was feeling right then and there had anything to do with 'romantic' feelings.

I shifted in my seat as I noticed the motermouth of a girl next to me competely ignored me in favor of the new kid. I smirked. Less then 5 minutes of being here and already he was doing something good for me. Maybe today I won't be talked to death.

"Alright Draco," the teacher says as she walks over to her desk, "you can sit next to your friend Blaze"

I twitched violently. Blaze Zabini was involved in a gang called the "DeathEaters" that some guy called Tom Riddles is the current leader of.

I'll tell you some the background I know of involving these dudes. As far as anyone cared to remember the "DeathEaters" has been around for 3 generations. The leader of the stupid gang is always called "(lord) Voldermort". He's the one who picks the members and decide what they do like most gang leaders. Not to mention they get a kick out of tormenting kids, ruining their lives, turning their friends against them and literally driving them to their graves and then laugh at them. Personally I think there just a bunch of sick bastards who don't have a real life.

I narrowed my eyes. This whole thing about his outfit was starting to fit together. It's a well-known fact that all 'DeathEaters' members were filthy rich and dressed well. And all evidence points this new kid to being one of THEM. Figures.

I glance over at Chase to see how he's fairing with this new 'surprise' just to see him shooting this Draco kid and his 'friend' the deadliest killer glare I ever saw him give. But then again Chase would know just how much damage the 'DeathEaters' could do to a guy's life first hand. If looks could kill both Draco and Blaze would be a pile ashes by now.

I sigh and rested my cheek in my hand. Something told me life was about to get a whole lot harder.

* * *

There you have it. Chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed reading it . By the way I'm looking for a beta so if you're interesting drop me a line. 

(1)This is based of a true event that happened to my friend.

-Kaitou


End file.
